


Useless

by loire



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blood and Torture, Bloodplay, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, S&M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loire/pseuds/loire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a self-inflicted wound, Kazuaki had to remind himself. Yuuya brought this upon himself - offered himself time and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a three word prompt for Shuu and Yuuya and this is the terrible result, I don't know what happened. Letters I typed.
> 
> \---
> 
> Well it's about time  
> It's beginning to hurt  
> Time you made up your mind  
> Just what is it all worth

It hurt. No matter how it was done.

"T-Tch..."

"Nnm..."

The taste of latex was bitter - but his own blood was even more astringent.

Shuu grasped Yuuya's jawline with a strength the youth would never have assumed of the doctor. Icy colors were locked away behind long lashes as he turned his face away, only for the brunette's palm to follow - pushing the back of Yuuya's head farther into the thin pillow. A sharp cry was suppressed against Shuu's gloved hand when nails dug further into a particularly deep laceration across the top left of Yuuya's chest; barely above a panicked heartbeat. A scalpel lay abandoned on the clean tiled floor, near the feet of another who looked on from partially behind the privacy curtain surrounding the infirmary bed.

_His favorite one_.

Soft gold hues fell half-closed as he watched in silence, though he knew he wasn't clever by hiding behind the curtain. Yuuya may not have been able to sense him as his eyes had been wrapped in thick gauze and his senses diluted with the scent of his own blood, but Shuu knew perfectly well who stood there behind them; watching,  _observing_. Blood and saliva alike trickled out from beneath the doctor's gloved palm, dripping down from Yuuya's face to patter onto the pillow beneath his head.

Kazuaki grimaced; his nose wrinkling at the  _stench of sex_. Shuu's medical coat hid most of the scene from him, with Yuuya's bare legs parted wide with the doctor nestled in neatly between them. Even in a state like this, every motion that Shuu made was sharp and precise - as if this was just another reflection of his work. Lifting his gaze from the doctor's backside, gold eyes followed the length of Yuuya's arms where bruises peeked out from beneath the restraints at his wrists; a familiar orange tie holding his hands together in a prayer at the bars of the headboard. Another moan caught his attention as Kazuaki flickered his sights back onto Yuuya's face, listening as the sound of his muffled voice rose into another suppressed scream that was sure to have thrilled Shuu's blood.

A long, shaky exhale that almost upturned into an airy chuckle was enough of an answer for him.

This was a self-inflicted wound, Kazuaki had to remind himself as he watched the youth's body writhe beneath narrow hips. Yuuya brought this upon himself -  _offered himself_  time and again under the mock promise that Shuu would not touch even an inch of Sakuya in exchange for  _this_. And had he not witnessed this a handful of times before, Kazuaki would have been none the wiser like so many others in the school. Shuu certainly knew how to leave a mark without bringing any attention to himself or to Yuuya. Brutal but expertly driven thrusts had Yuuya's ankles straightening time and again, fingers twitching above his head; thighs shaking hard as his spine twitched. A chuckle managed to lift from the depths of the doctor's chest as Shuu bent forward over his test subject, forcing the pale thighs he was driven so far in between to part even wider. Kazuaki flinched when a sharp noise hit his ears; Yuuya was crying out again, although now it sounded more like a strangled moan with the way he agonizingly squirmed beneath Shuu's grasp. The doctor himself had found a particularly delightful incision, delving his hot tongue into the wound before twisting it around to drive the torn muscle apart even further. Yuuya's neck was exposed as he craned his head to the side, spine lifting up from the mattress as he pulled at his restraints; crying out as a steady stream of fresh blood crept past Shuu's mouth and down the youth's shoulder.

" _Nn!_ "

Bare fingers suddenly curled into tight fists as Yuuya pulled harder on his bonds to the metal headboard, throwing his head as far back into the pillow as it would go; a blood-filled scream tickling the palm of Shuu's gloved hand. His hips lifted off of the thin medical bed again with fresh blood suddenly pouring down either side of his abdomen as Shuu drove the blade of a new scalpel past the youth's flexed abs - down to a swollen, stiffened cock that now bled out before Yuuya could properly climax. Twice before had taught the good doctor to always be prepared, after losing or dropping scalpels in fits of what some called  _passion_ while others considered it  _assault_. Kazuaki's eyes widened as his grasp on the curtain began to tremble, entirely frozen where he stood; far too frightened and perplexed to look away as Shuu leaned his head back and allowed his eyes to roll to the back of his head.

His petite form shivered in ecstasy, hips jerking further into Yuuya's body involuntarily once or twice. He simply rode out his own release as the end of his scalpel drove itself further into the space of flesh just above Yuuya's groomed pubic line with the youth beneath him still crying out against the doctor's hand. 

" _Hnn!_ "

As both forms became limp, with Yuuya's falling flat against the bed and Shuu reclining onto his heels, Kazuaki finally turned away. His hand lifted to cover his mouth after he released his hold on the edge of the medical curtain; back to the small infirmary bed that was no longer creaking with movement. The blonde did not walk away, however, closing his eyes as he listened to the shaky breaths of both males behind him.

It was a horrible smell. Blood and sweat. No matter how many times he was exposed to it, he would never get use to it.

Shined leather loafers tapped down onto the stark white floor, a soft cough clearing his throat before Shuu brought a bloodied glove to his mouth. Teeth bit down onto the tip of a finger, turning his face away from his palm to pull the latex away. The soft ' _slap_ ' made Kazuaki jump in place before soft gold eyes slanted to the side, frowning as he dropped his palm down beside himself. He could hear the way Shuu fixed his belt and pants back into place. Another small creak from the bed signaled that Shuu's weight had lifted from the mattress, leaving only Yuuya behind. The youth panted heavily, knowing better than to make any noise now that Shuu had left him. His mostly naked form rattled and shivered - his white dress shirt now a blood-stained mess. His skin was rather pale in similarity to the stark white fabric due the sudden blood loss but the doctor never left him naked and alone for long. Even after having enjoyed a rather thorough  _examination_ , the good doctor knew better than to allow a patient to go  _untreated_ with injuries so severe. 

"You know..." 

Kazuaki turned his head to the side, eyelids dropping half-closed as he narrowed his gaze upon the form moving now across the room. The deep baritone of a voice he had come to know over the few years working at the school; drawled and velvety. Shuu pressed his foot down upon the pedal of a trashcan then dropped his dirtied gloves and used condom inside before allowing the lid to fall closed. The brunette then made his way over to a tall cabinet.

"...if you insist on visiting the infirmary before school hours, I would not be opposed to you o--"

"I only came to bring you coffee."

Shuu paused.

" _Ohh_?"

Turning to look over his shoulder in feigned surprise, Shuu expected to see the blonde still be standing where he had been the entire time - though now his tall form was disappearing behind a closing door. Tilting his head to the side, he breathed out as he narrowed his gaze behind red-framed glasses. Turning away from the cabinet, Shuu crossed the room to where Kazuaki had previously been as his eyes fell upon a pair of mugs still steaming with fresh coffee. He inhaled, but the scent of blood was still overpowering. He hummed to himself, turning away from both the door and the counter-top where Kazuaki had left their coffee in order to return to the task at hand. He could hear that Yuuya's labored breathing had leveled out into something more stable, but still weak.

As he twisted on the ball of his foot to return to 'work', he paused when he noticed blood splatter on the ground...but the fallen scalpel was nowhere to be seen.

The doctor stood there in silence before smirking to himself as he pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

" _I see_."


End file.
